Prince of Shadows
by Charon-Dragon
Summary: A game concept for a Legend of Zelda installment staring Zelda as the hero. When darkness befalls Hyrule it's up to Zelda, a young woman from the Kokiri Forest to find the missing Prince, and stop Ganondorf before all is doomed.


Hey everyone! So this isn't really a story, but an outline for a LoZ game I'd like to make. Zelda would be the hero, and Link the prince.

While this isn't really written like a novel, if you like the ideas and concepts a lot of them do make it into my story Era of Dusk and Shade. Which can be read here:

s/11081294/1/Legend-of-Zelda-Era-of-Dusk-and-Shade

I'd love to hear your feedback, would you play this LoZ game?

Zelda, protagonist of Legend of Zelda: Prince of Shadows, awakens in her room to the nagging of her fairy companion Halcyon. The day of the big tournament at Hyrule Castle is coming up. Zelda, a master archer, dresses in her hunter green tunic, climbs out of her treehouse in Kokiri Forest. She has a number of targets and dummies set up around her tree. She practices sword techniques on the dummies. Haly reminds Zelda that Gaepora (the only other person that lives in the forest) was oiling and restringing her bow in prep for the tournament. So Zelda takes up her wooden sword and heads out into the woods. Coming to Gaepora's hut she finds it ransacked and a skull kid hanging out who runs away from her on sight. Chasing it leads to the first dungeon, an homage to forest temples in loz, part Deku, part ruin hidden in the forest. Zelda hunts down monsters and skull kids all the while being reminded by Haly that this is a darker part of the Forest, a lost part, and if she stays too long she'll surely become a skull kid herself, or worse a stalfos. Finally reaching the height of the ruins, built into the branches if the dead deku (and having learned of sticks, nuts, torches and finding a shield) Zelda finds Gaepora in the clutches of beautiful, dark skinned assassins. A quick fight saves Gaepora who gives Zelda her bow, just in time to fight the real boss, a giant Gohma covered in ruin pieces like archaic armor, in a way reminiscent of Midna and the twili.

Old man Gaepora thanks Zelda but hurries her on as to not miss the tournament. Zelda runs off to Hryule Field. On her way to the castle she meets a handful of somewhat silly characters, gypsies named Beedle, Gonzo and Niko that constantly bicker and run a traveling shop, and an odd man dressed in green calling himself Tingle equally obsessed with fairies and rupees. If she goes west enough she comes across a ranch ran by a large man named Tarin, his brother Ingo, and Tarin's daughter Marin who immediately becomes friends with Zelda.

Finally arriving at Hyrule Castle Town Zelda is shocked, never having been in such a big city before. Tons of shops available, odd mini-games, the usual for a loz game. A stay at the inn and the next day Zelda shows up to the tourney. Tons of people are gathered, Zoras, Gorons, Hylians, and beautiful dark skinned women that look really familiar (I'd want some twili/Midna reference here too). All the royalty is gathered, the king and queen of the Zoras, the chief of the Gorons, the dark prince of the Gerudo, and most importantly Prince Link, looking majestic (and slightly dweebish) in purple robes. He welcomes everyone and begins the games. The tourney is basically a dungeon in a castle setting with puzzles and challenges. Every couple of rooms is a challenge, puzzle or fight against one of the other challengers. One from each race (often references to the sages of oot one is clearly a descendant of Groose from ss). Finally Zelda reaches the last room and is against the last challenger and it's the prince of the Gerudo, known as Ganondorf (seen here as younger than we've yet to see him) as the fight rages on it's shown that Zelda has the upper hand. But right before the fight ends the earth explodes, inky monsters of shadow and brimstone spill out into the arena. People are screaming and running and Ganondorf is laughing. He orders Zelda be arrested and two assassins appear at her sides holding her down. She struggles as she watches a mysterious woman draped in black and gold appear out of the shattered earth to stand by Ganondorf's side. He announces that he is now the one true ruler of Hyrule. Zelda struggles out of the grip of her captors and runs at Ganondorf only to be caught by the woman who knocks her out, but not before catching a glimpse of the woman's oddly familiar face.

Cut to a year later. Zelda is awoken by Haly again. But this time it is in the dark, in the prison cell that Zelda's been in for the past year. Halcyon hears something. Someone is coming. Zelda's cell door opens but instead of the Gerudo guards she's grown accustomed to it's a woman she'd only ever seen once. The lithe stranger introduces herself as Impa, Prince Link's nursemaid of years and the last Sheikah. She informs Zelda that the world has changed drastically in the last year. The Prince, not being able to bare the suffering of his people committed suicide. But in his last days he often spoke of the brave, forest haired girl whose arrows flew like hawks through the sky. After his passing Impa hunted Zelda down and found her in this Gerudo prison. Impa gives Zelda a key and tells her that she'll be waiting at the Arbiter's Grounds before melting into shadows. Zelda then must make her way through the prison which is part of small community built into a desert temple. A series of light and mirror puzzles are needed to avoid guards and open secret passageways. Eventually Zelda finds all her equipment and a large reflective gong that both reflects light and when rang stuns enemies. The final boss is a sand monster that falls apart from the sound waves of the gong.

Escaping across the desert she comes to the Arbiter's Grounds, a Babylonian tower mostly in ruins. At the top she finds Impa standing in a room with seven great seals. Impa tells Zelda how this is her fault. She knew the legends, the history, she should've known Ganondorf would betray them. She explains how fissures have appeared across Hyrule from the world of sun to the world of night and monsters are escaping in great numbers. The only person who'd be able to seal the cracks are Hylia herself. She then gives Zelda the Harp of Hylia, golden and beautiful in the rising sun. Impa tells how it has been passed down through the royal family for generations, though prince link couldn't play an instrument to save his life she adds with bemusement. She pleads Zelda to seal the cracks in Hyrule and gather the Seven Sages so that together they can seal Ganondorf away where he can never harm Hyrule again. Finally Impa steps back, sitting cross legged on the seal of the sage of shadows; the first sage already found.

Trekking across the desert Zelda and Halcyon come to the familiar sight of Hyrule Field. Except it's different now, darker. Monsters prowl the skies and moblin gangs raid the plains. The first place Zelda stumbles across is the Tarin farm, or at least the remnants of it, now just half burnt ruins. Zelda finds the gypsies quivering in the shell of the buildings. Bolstering their courage she convinces them to go back out to the world. THey agree to sell their wares anywhere she's sealed. From the motley crew she learns that Marin had been kidnapped by the wicked Ingo and Tarin had gone to save her.

Following their story Zelda finds herself at the Deep Gallow, the southernmost point of Hyrule Field where some calamity had long ago left some great chasm in the ground. Inside she finds a twisted labyrinth of grassy, moss covered caves that twist out from a center grassy knoll that rises up in the middle of the chasm. There she meets a mysterious man wrapped in fabrics the color of the night sky and hidden beneath a mask part keaton and part rabbit. He speaks of the fissures to the world below in the darkest room of the dungeon. Noticing Zelda's harp he teaches her a song. When played they are teleport to a dark reflection of the place they're at. A way to walk into the world that the fissures lead to. The mysterious man bids his adieu and leaves to find his own way to the fissure. Zelda follows the voice of Marin singing, echoing through the halls of the caverns. The ability to jump worlds becomes vital in solving many of the puzzles and traps in the Deep Gallow. For while the two worlds are similar they are not identical. In one of the caves she finds a massive boomerang that when thrown not only gathers distant items, but also harnesses the power of the wind. Arriving in the last room she finds Tarin unconscious at the hands of Ingo, crazed with power, and Marin chained to a massive pillar near the roof. Drawing on the power of the fissure Ingo summons a huge centipede monster that he rides atop. Zelda must use her boomerang to knock him off before she can beat him in combat. (Marin sings dramatically the whole fight) Ingo defeated, and the fissure closed with the Harp of Hylia, Impa appears to Zelda informing her that Marin is the Sage of Light. Marin and Tarin thank Zelda, Marin teaching her the song to summon their lost horses if she were to ever come across one. They then leave to join Impa and the Arbiter's Grounds.

Leaving the chasm of the fields Zelda runs into Beedle's gang, willing to sell to her in the fields now. But before they can rejoice for long the ground around them rumbles and the sky grows dim as Death Mountain erupts.

Off again Zelda treks north towards the rocky bluffs that house Kakariko Village. The town turns up surprisingly empty. Only 3 people still live there after the fall of the Royal Family. Renado is the village holy man and stoic leader. Burnes Cannon, a money hungry bombs salesman who at first refuses to sell bombs to Zelda, being as she is a girl and shouldn't be handling such dangerous things. Lastly is Salvatara, a jewelry maker that demands attention. She initially turns Zelda away from her shop because she's too pretty. Leaving the village behind her Zelda climbs the suface of Death Mountain, dodging lava and falling rocks, as well as monsters and angry Gorons. Halfway up she finds the Goron City, hidden behind a rock wall that requires bomb flowers to blast through. Inside she is immediately arrested by the Gorons and taken before the chiefs. One a young Goron boy and the other an ancient Goron so old and still he's partially fused into the wall. They are the original chieftain's son and father who had to take over for him when he died after Ganondorf's ascension to the throne. The ancient Goron explains he saw Zelda's coming in a dream and that she must save the mountain from the fissure that has appeared in it's heart and stop the volcano from destroying all of Hyrule. The younger Goron, named Daruba refuses to listen to his elder, claiming that the Gorons can save themselves and that they don't need an outsiders help. Daruba runs off to the Heart of Death Mountain to try to close the fissure himself. Zelda gives chase at the urging of the elder Goron only to find the mysterious masked man waiting for her at the entrance to the mountain. He warns her that if she were to enter the volcano the heat alone will kill her and she'd need something to deflect it. He informs her that he's heard of earrings that can negate the danger of high temperatures. Unable to push forward Zelda returns to Kakariko village where when she talks to Salvatara and convinces her to make her the fire retardant earrings by stroking the woman's ego. Salvatara (who'd make a drag queen jealous) agrees but needs the fire coral from Lake Hylia. Zelda agrees to go gather it. Leaving the village she spots a horse running free along the plains. Playing Marin's song she calls it over, jumping on it's back she gains control and Haly names it Epona because it feels "right." Riding Epona southwest she arrives at the lake where she meets two brothers who live on either side, one a serious scientist that researches the floor of the lake, while the other is a ridiculous clown that runs a diving game. Using either one she receives diving gear that allows her to swim deeper than she normally can (though she timed with her use for either) and finds the fire coral on the floor of Lake Hylia, near the entrance to some sunken temple. Coral in hand Zelda rides back to Salvatara and receives the Fire Hoop Earrings.

Entering the Heart of Death Mountain she fights her way through the dungeon, jumping worlds, blowing things up with bomb flowers and finding the Dodongo Gloves, looking like a Dodongo head on each hand she can use them to scale walls and lift heavy boulders. The final room, the very heart of the mountain is a giant rock hanging over a pit of lava with chains holding it up. A world crack spread across rock releases a dragon of fire and rage that snakes around the giant rock. It must be fought both atop the rock and while hanging from the bottom of the rock with the Dodongo Gloves. Also in the room Daruba fights the dragon by rolling around the rock and hitting it. Once the dragon is defeated and the fissure is sealed Daruba gloats about being the hero of his people and how easy the monster was to kill. Impa appears to state that Daruba is the Sage of Fire and he leaves to save the rest of Hyrule as the Sage of Fire, without so much as a thank you to Zelda.

The Gorons thank Zelda and the elder apologizes for his brash grandson, and two Gorons return to Kakariko with Zelda to open a shop. Burned Cannon has a change of heart seeing now that Zelda is as much a hero as any man and sells her bombs she can use anywhere. The gypsies are also waiting to celebrate with Zelda and sell her wares. Haly suggests visiting Hyrule Castle Town to see if they can find leads to where the other four sages are.

On her way she stops at the Royal Graveyard kept by the simple-minded but kind Dampe. There she takes a silent moment at Prince Link's grave. (And fights some poes) turning to leave she's surprised to see her mysterious masked man. He tells her his name is Quadaro and how it's his mission to avenge the Prince's death. He tells Zelda how Link never felt like much of a prince and he always feared that he may fail his people, which is why he couldn't handle it when he actually did. He tells her that there are still fissures in Lake Hylia, Snowpeak and the Mesas of Doubt. Saying their farewells Zelda continues to Hyrule Castle Town. She finds many shops closed and Ganondorf's dark knights patrolling the streets, Zelda ends up having to jump worlds to avoid them and get around. In one house she meets a Zora postman who had fallen from the sky and was injured and two kind beings, a loud woman named Telma and her quiet friend Anju, have been nursing him to full health. He asks for Zelda's help returning home, because after the fall of Hyrule they closed off the Zora's Domain letting no one in or out. He explains how he's the fastest postman in all of Hyrule with his great wax wings. But one day he flew too close to the sun and his wings melted, dropping him from the sky. Zelda agrees to check out the Zora's Domain. Further investigation of Castle Town reveal that Hyrule Castle is sealed off with dark magic and Haly explains there's no use even trying to get in.

On Epona again Zelda and Haly rides north to where Zora river runs into the mountains. Following a perilous path on the cliff face Zelda finally reaches the headwaters of the river, only to find a orb of ice the size of a small city. At first seemingly impenetrable, Zelda finds that if she jumps worlds she can easily get through the barrier and if she dives into the water she can swim right into... The throne room. The King and Queen, flabbergasted that someone made it into their domain demand to know Zelda's name and purpose. But the Queen recognizes Zelda from the tournament. When they hear her plea they agree to open their domain again only if she can make the waters of Hyrule safe for them again by sealing the fissure in Lake Hylia. The fissure is deep in the sunken Water Temple and a normal Hylian couldn't possibly swim that deep or hold their breath for that long. Legend says that the Trident of the Zoras could grant the ability to breath water, but the Trident had been stolen by two hairy monsters right before they closed off their domain. The Queen explains that the villains escaped to the northwest. Zelda makes her leave of the court and climbs towards Snowpeak the icy sister to Death Mountain.

Before getting too far she spots tendrils of smoke in the air and follows them to a lone cabin snuggled amongst the rocks and snow. The lodge is owned by burly lumberjack brothers who gladly tell legends of Hyrule to anyone who lends an ear. Especially the legend of the Master Sword that resides in the lost Glen, hidden from all but the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Or the Light Bow that shines brighter than the sun, in the sky and awaiting the Triforce of Wisdom. Staying at the lodge is Groose and Quadaro. For the price of a rematch Groose teaches Zelda his secret moves. And Quadaro gives her a cape of furs to keep her warm in the north. Again on the trail Zelda arrives at Snowpeak, built into the very peak of the mountain is a fortress like mansion. Inside are signs of a struggle and in the farthest room she finds a sole Yeti sobbing. He tells her his name is Kofu and that he lived in the mansion with his sister Yeko and that at one day a dark hole opened in the catacombs of the mountain a dark thing came out of that dark hole and demanded they bring it the Trident of the Zoras or else it would consume them. Fearful they did so but even with what it asked it still took the Yeti's sister. He would have gone after her, but she had always been the braver one and he was too scared of the dark thing.

Snowpeak is a dungeon where most of it is blocked off until Zelda gets the Fire Staff and can melt away great swaths of ice to reveal the way. Reaching the center of the mountain she finds Yeko sprawled across the floor of chamber at the feet of an evil shadow skeleton wearing a massive tattered black robe. It attacks by shooting out long tendrils of its robe to trap Zelda then flying at her with the Trident, and she must use the Fire Staff to burn them away. After defeating the monster it rips off its skull, revealing a head underneath, almost Hylian but with dark blue skin and animal like ears. He warns that their clan isn't finished yet and that she cannot stop them before bursting into flames. Sealing the fissure to the dark world Zelda gets another visit from Impa who informs her that she's looking at one of the seven sages. Yeko agrees to leave to join her other Sages at the Arbiter's Grounds.

Heading back down Snowpeak Zelda runs into Beedle and the gang at the lodge, now with more variety to their shop. Onward to the Zora's Domain she returns the Trident to it's masters. The Trident in hand the Zora King tries to go back on his word, claiming that they can't possibly give the trident to someone else in light of what had happened. Before Haly can blow a gasket the Queen chides him, taking the Trident and breaking off a piece she gives it to Zelda thanking her for her help. Then, with a crack the giant dome shatters and Zora's Domain is free. Knowing just who can turn the prong into a pendant Zelda rushes back to Kakariko Village, which now includes more citizens and shops. Salvatara is eager to design a necklace with the trident shard. Once completed it's off to Lake Hylia for our heroine. The Water Temple turns out to be the most difficult dungeon yet featuring a mechanic that requires Zelda to fill different basins with water to lift or lower certain rooms or platforms. Finding the Clawshots here she can now jump from surface to surface. The final room is the chamber of the sleeping water spirit Jabu, an ancient algae cover whale with a beard. His Zora shrine maiden questions Zelda for coming being as only Zoras ever visit to pay their respects to the great deity. Before she can question Zelda any further though the roof forms a fissure, filling the room with dark murky water. Zelda and the shrine maiden jump onto Jabu's back and he swims them to the surface. But a great sea beast, one part squid one part shark chases them to the surface of the lake. The fight consists of riding on Jabu's back and clawshotting to the monster whenever it surfaces.

Once the beast is vanquished Zelda seals the fissure in the lake. Speaking with Jabu in some archaic language the shrine maiden introduces herself as Laruto and claims Jabu had informed her that she is a sage, and that she must travel to the Arbiter's Grounds to join her other Sages. Once again on Epona Zelda heads northwest to the Mesas of Doubt, the sandy cliffs house the ruins of an ancient technologically advanced race. Quadaro is, unsurprisingly, waiting for her at the entrance. He explains how the technology beyond was locked up and forbidden by the Royal Family, fearing it may fall into the wrong hands. From beneath his shirt he pulls out a key, unlocking the door. Getting through the various rooms normally means somehow activating the machinery in each. Robots are often involved, to us it looks like one part mine shaft one part laboratory but to Zelda and Haly it just looks alien. Eventually Zelda gets little robots of her own that she can control remotely, which helps solving a few puzzles. A few times she runs into a thief rummaging through the various crates who runs away when Zelda spots her. Opening the mechanism in the last door she finds a huge derilict machine hanging dead from the ceiling (reminiscent of GLADOS) seeing the fissure in the back of the room Zelda tries to close it, but is distracted by the thief, sneaking into the room. Her attention elsewhere a man in robes of black silk layered upon each other steps out of the fissure and activates the machine. Which immediately starts attacking everything in the room. Zelda must dodge its attacks while trying to stun it, then while it's stun send one of her robots into the machine to turn it off from the inside. Once deactivated Zelda closes the fissure, where the man had already escaped through, and unveils the thief to be a Gerudo named Jolene. Before Zelda could send her away Impa appears and tells her that Jolene is another Sage. Jolene at first argues this, but eventually relents, heading to join her peers. Stepping out of the ruins the gypsies are waiting for her, celebratory for all the fissures to the Dark World had been sealed!

All the known fissures closed and no clues to the last Sage Zelda heads back to the Arbiter's Grounds to ask Impa for guidance. Tarin and Kofu waiting for her. They lead her up to the room of the seals. All the Sages are standing in a circle, each of them on their own seal. Zelda steps forward, into the room, the last seal directly in front of the gate, on the seal a beam of light shines up around her and her hand starts to glow. Impa nods her head, explaining she thought as much, Zelda was the final Sage, only awoken when all the other sages had been gathered. She held the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand and she was their leader. Now that all the Sages were gathered they needed weapons that could weaken Ganondorf so that they could seal him away. Legend tells of the Master Sword hidden in the Lost Woods kept a secret from all who seek it.

Knowing her next goal Zelda races to her home forest and the woods that hide deeper within. The Lost Woods and the Royal Ruins are a complicated series of traps and failsafes that Zelda must work through to reach the final room. Throughout the dungeon she collects three pendants, one for each goddess which are needed to unlock the last door. Stepping into the final room she doesn't see a sword in the stone as expected, but a shadow of herself. The fight that follows requires Zelda to out think her own reflection and defeat her own demon. Finally dispersed she realizes it was all an illusion and she was standing in front of the Master Sword the whole time. Before she reach the sword Quadaro calls out to stop her. He walks up revealing that only the holder of the Triforce of Courage can pull the sword from its pedestal. He tells her that as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom only she can pull the Light Bow from its pedestal on the Sky Isle. But the Master Sword? He'd have to draw that, he unwraps his left hand, revealing the Triforce of Courage. Removing his mask he finally shows his face, he is Prince Link! (and if you didn't already come to that conclusion I don't know what to say to you) Cracking his knuckles he steps forward and draws the Master Sword, but as soon as he does a cyclone of fire surrounds him. Ganondorf has cursed the pedestal! He screams and falls to his knees, he looks Zelda straight in the eyes and tells her that everything rests in her hands now. Zelda can only look on in horror as Link is consumed by the flames, the Master Sword clatters at her feet. She picks it up, knowing where she must go next and with new resolve, she won't let Link's death be in vain.

Leaving the woods she knows only one person in all of Hyrule that can fly. Hyrule Castle Town is just as strict as her last visit, but now she knows exactly where to go. The Postman is excited to see her, he wanted to thank her for convincing the Zoras to open their domain again so he can return home. As a thank you he'd actually been making a set of wings for Zelda to match his. Haly and her explain their situation and he is more than happy to teach her how to use the wings and lead her to Sky Isle.

Soaring through the sky, the wind tossing her hair wildly Zelda takes the exhilarating trip to Sky Isle. A giant chunk of stone and earth hovering just below the clouds. Atop it she finds ruins from some long lost civilization, now abandoned and derelict. The dungeon is a perilous mixture of platforming and turning various islands so she can travel between them. Reaching the end, but before she can draw the Light Bow, a fissure opens in the sky, spitting out the blue skinned man from the Mesa of Doubt. He monologues about the Discarded World, and how it is finally time for them to take their revenge and walk among the light again. He then awakens a great feathered winged serpent slumbering in Sky Isle, mounting it and taking to the sky. Zelda must wait for the serpent to swing its tail down at her so that she can jump on it, scaling its back and dueling the Discarded atop it, as the monster soars through the sky. (This fight plays out similar to a darknut with lots of targeting a jumping around) Once defeated he is knocked from the serpent's back, plummeting out of view. Zelda then kills the serpent, it's body crashing back into Sky Isle and giving her a chance to draw the Light Bow from its pedestal.

Once again, before she can draw it she is stopped by Halcyon who reminds her how the Master Sword had been cursed. Haly is sure that this pedestal is cursed too but she can remove it. She then turns to Zelda revealing not the little pixie she had grown to know and love but a beautiful woman both similar to Zelda and yet different. Hylia explains how Halcyon was her way of watching over Zelda to make sure she could become her own hero. But now Zelda didn't need her, she'd grown so strong on her own. So this was farewell, though she'd always be with Zelda just not as overtly. Hylia kisses Her Chosen Heroine's head, then turns back to the Light Bow, with a spiral of light she removes the curse. Zelda steps forward and draws the bow, the final weapon needed to defeat Ganondorf.

The Postman and Zelda race back down to the surface and Zelda rushes to Hyrule Castle (or ambles around completing the extremely long trading sequence, any unfinished side quests, mini games and mini dungeons, and finding the last couple Great Fairies, whatever) ready to free Hyrule. She still can't get past the sealed gates, but this is now avoidable with her wax wings. She can fly to the top of the castle. Inside she finds that it's been contorted into a twisted haunted house. Each level she climbs down is a darker representation of one of the dungeons she's already completed. Finally she reaches the great hall on the ground floor she meets the woman from the very beginning of the game. The one that looked so familiar in her dark robes. Now Zelda can see that this woman looked so familiar because she looked just like Zelda, albeit a blue-skinned, primal version of her. This woman introduces herself as Uld, Queen of the Discarded, the people indigenous to the Sacred Realm that lived in peaceful harmony before the careless Hyrulians sealed their Triforce away in her realm and it infected the world, twisting it beyond recognition. So many of her people had died and she would take it no more. She begins the fight battling Zelda with a nasty looking spear. Then she begins to transform into a massive tentacled beast that Zelda has to dodge while removing each tentacle. Finally Uld takes a more ethereal form becoming a living fissure to the Dark World. After Uld's defeat it seems like there is nowhere left to progress, but if Zelda jumps to the dark world she'll find an entrance leading farther down. The second half of the dungeon must be completely entirely in the dark world (which we now know is the Sacred Realm) each level down gets more depraved and dark until Zelda enters the throne room. Ganondorf Lounges in the throne casually, and starts his rant about power. Getting to his feet he laughs at how easy Zelda made it for him to gather all three pieces of the Triforce. With a swing of his arm he reveals Prince Link, hanging in the air, unconscious, at his fingertips. He explains that he manipulated the Discarded so that they'd attack Hyrule and the holders of the other two Triforces would stand up against the attacks making them easy for him to find. He then launches himself at Zelda. Using Link as a human shield he duels Zelda with his massive sword. Zelda must be careful to only attack him when his guard is down as to not harm Link. When Ganondorf takes enough damage he tosses Link aside and takes to the air firing energy balls at Zelda that she must knock back at him with well timed swings. Once Ganondorf is beaten down he lands on the floor again, but he's not out yet. Standing up straight he summons the powers of the darkness around him and morphs into a giant demon. Ganon the Demon Lord charges Zelda but she jumps out of the way. She must use her sword to perry his charges and then fire the Light Bow at him when he's at a distance. When the final arrow pierces his hide he collapses heaving and bloodied. One by one the Sages appear around him, each in their beam of light. Impa commands they seal him away. Ganon shrinks back down to the size of a man and cries in anguish as a black orb encompasses him. When it fades away he is gone.

Link stirs in the corner, getting to his feet. He runs to Zelda cheering and congratulating her. The Sages look on with smiles. Link tells her it's over, the tyranny is vanquished and good triumphed. Zelda shakes her head though. She sheaths the Master Sword and slowly walks away, she still must free the Discarded. And scene. Game Over.


End file.
